Darkness Falls
by Darkelve Leex
Summary: Eine Kettenstory von Kathi (die Autorin von A magic meeting etc.) und mir. Thank you for cooperating! Zur Story: Legolas und Gimli hören, das Aragorn tot ist, und noch dazu das die Eisenberge angeblich von Elben angegriffen wurden. Unmöglich?
1. Default Chapter

Darkness Falls  
  
Prolog (by Kathi)  
  
„Frau Arwen?" Die junge Dienerin zupfte die Königin zaghaft am Gewand. Sie war noch neu am Hof und ziemlich verunsichert, vor allem, da in ganz Gondor Gerüchte über die plötzliche Schwäche des mächtigen König Elessar kreisten. Arwen war in zahlreiche Dokumente vertieft und hatte nun, seit sie die Regierung übernommen hatte, eine Menge zu tun. Sie drehte sich um. „Was ist?" Sie flüsterte beinahe. Das Mädchen erschrak über die Müdigkeit in Arwens Augen. Arwens Gesicht war noch immer jung und schön und doch wirkte sie unendlich alt.  
  
„Es ist König Elessar. Er- er verlangt nach euch..." „Ich komme.", antwortete die Königin kurz, doch ohne jede Schärfe und stand auf. Sie folgte dem Mädchen durch die Halle, bis vor Elessars Gemächer.  
  
Arwen öffnete leise die Tür und trat ein. Sie erschrak. Aragorn, ihr Gemahl, lag im Bett, in weißes Leinen gekleidet. Sein Gesicht war blass und nur noch wenig Leben wohnte in den grauen Augen. „A- Arwen...", flüsterte der einst so stolze König. Es war beinahe nur ein Seufzen. „Ich bin hier, Geliebter", sagte sie leise in sein Ohr. Er lächelte und für einen winzigen Augenblick leuchteten seine Augen wieder. „Jaaa... du bist hier... Ich liebe dich. Jeder Augenblick, in dem ich dich sah und deine Stimme hörte und deine Haut auf meiner spürte, bescherte mir unendliches Glück. Doch unsere Zeit ist vorbei. Wir beide wussten, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Ich gehe nun. Lebe wohl, bis auch für dich die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen ist. Lebe wohl." Und dann, dann wich das letzte Fünkchen Leben aus seinen Augen und sein Blick wurde leer.  
  
Arwen weinte. Sie brachte keinen Ton hervor, nur sanft Tränen liefen über ihr glattes Gesicht. Nun war also die Zukunft eingetreten, die Elrond ihr vorausgesagt hatte. Aragorn war gestorben. „Doch ich bereue meine Entscheidung nicht.", flüsterte sie. Dann schloss sie Aragorn die Augen und wandte sich ab.  
  
Eldarion fror. Er kniete, als seine Mutter die Krone hoch in die Luft hob. Sie war in schwarz gekleidet, zum Zeichen ihrer Trauer. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Es war, als wäre sie nach dem Tod seines Vaters gealtert. Eldarion wusste, wie tief ihre Beziehung gewesen war. Auch er trauerte. Und nu krönte sie ihn. Eigentlich war es seltsam, dass seine Mutter ihn krönte. Es entsprach nicht der Tradition. Doch alle hatten es so als richtig empfunden und was an Aragorn war schon nach der Tradition gegangen.  
  
Und dann spürte er das Gewicht der Krone auf seinem Kopf. Doch mit ihr wurde auch eine riesige Verantwortung auf ihn gelegt, die ihn niederdrücken wollte. Der neue König über Gondor und Arnor stand auf. Kleine Mädchen warfen Blütenblätter. Ein gewisser Stolz erfüllte ihn und er sah, dass seine Mutter unter dem Schleier sanft lächelte. Er schaffte es, das Lächeln für einen Augenblick zu erwidern, dann wandte er sich den wartenden Menschen zu. 


	2. Kapitel 1

1.Kapitel (by Kathi)

„Wie oft soll ich's dir eigentlich noch sagen? Ich trinke nicht!"

„Ooooooch komm schon Legolas."

„Nein."

„Ein Glas..."

„Nein."

„Och komm schon. Wir sind vor drei Stunden zurückgekommen und du siehst das erste Mal nach Jahren deine Heimat wieder... ein Glas..."

„Nein, Gimli, wieso sollte ich? Ich hab nicht mal bei Aragorns Hochzeit was getrunken..."

„Oh, es gibt immer eine erstes Mal Herr Elb", rief der Zwerg fröhlich und trank seinen Humpen mit wenigen Zügen leer. Die umstehenden Elben grölten, was im Übrigen sehr untypisch für sie war.

Legolas seufzte. Er war der Kronprinz. Wenn sein Vater ihn auch nur hören würde, dass er hier mit einem besoffenen Zwerg und ebenfalls nicht mehr ganz nüchternen Wachen kurz nach Mitternacht in einer dämmrigen Kneipe saß...

„Kommt schon, Prinz! Es ist wirklich gut!", wagte einer der Wachen zu rufen.

Legolas warf ihm einen schneidenden Blick zu und der Elb schrumpfte zusammen.

Gimlis Gesicht war mittlerweile leicht gerötet. Legolas hatte seine Gläser nicht mehr mitgezählt.

„Leeeeegoooooolaaaaaassssss, büddäää!", rief Gimli nun und blies ihm dabei nach Alkohol stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht.

Legolas seufzte. Ein betrunkener Zwerg war wirklich nicht sehr angenehm.

Er stand auf und setzte eine möglichst energische Miene auf. Er war nicht gerade unbeliebt beim Volk und den Soldaten und hoffte, dass sie einem Befehl nachkommen würden.

„Das wars! Schluss für heute. Ihr geht nun alle nach Hause und schlaft euren Rausch aus! Los, lo..."

Er stockte und auch die anderen drehten sich alle zur Tür um, um zu sehen, was den Prinzen dazu veranlasst hatte. Die Tür war aufgestoßen worden und ein Mann war eingetreten. Ein Mensch. Noch ziemlich jung. Er sah übermüdet und durchnässt aus und seine Waldläuferkleidung war zerrissen, was allerdings bei Waldläufern nicht gerade eine Seltenheit war. Er ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und zog die dunkle Kapuze, die er tief ins Gesicht gezogen getragen hatte, ab.

„Man sagte mir, dass ich hier Prinz Legolas und Gimli, den Zwerg finden würde."

„Ich bin Legolas und er hier- er warf dem Zwerg einen ärgerlichen Blick zu- ist Gimli. Doch sagt, wer seid ihr und warum habt ihr uns gesucht?"

„Mein Name ist Edaman, doch das tut nun nichts zur Sache. Ich wurde von Königin Arwen geschickt um euch zu suchen. Vor genau fünf Monaten bin ich in Minas Tirith aufgebrochen, um euch diese Nachricht zu überbringen."

„Na, schieß nur los Jungschn...", grölte Gimli.

Legolas warf ihm einen seiner tödlichen Blicke zu.

Der Waldläufer lies sich nicht irritieren.

„Elessar, König über Gondor und Arnor und Anführer der Waldläufer des Nordens ist vor fünf Monaten und sieben Tagen verstorben. Eldarion wurde zum König gekrönt. Frau Arwen ruft euch zu ihr. Das war die Nachricht, die zu überbringen ich geschickt wurde. Ich gehe nun. Lebt wohl."

Damit wandte sich der ernste Mann um, zog sich die Kapuze wieder übers Gesicht und verschwand durch die Tür. Legolas starrte noch lange Zeit auf seinen Rücken und dann auf die Stelle, an der er gestanden hatte. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass die anderen Elben längst gegangen waren.

Aragorn war tot.

Aragorn, sein Gefährte in der Gemeinschaft des Rings, Aragorn, dem er seine Treue geschworen und an dessen Seite er gekämpft hatte. Aragorn, für den Arwen, Elronds Tochter, ihr unsterbliches Leben aufgegeben hatte. Aragorn, der weise König, Aragorn der Freund.

Legolas ließ sich zurück auf die Bank fallen. Mit einem Krach fiel Gimlis Kopf auf die Tischplatte und laute Schnarchlaute waren zu hören.

Legolas war wie geschockt. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen.

Dann seufzte er noch einmal, zum dritten Mal in Folge nun, griff sich den nächststehenden Krug Bier und trank ihn in wenigen Zügen lehr. Dann füllte er ihn wieder und trank wieder. Wieder und wieder und wieder, bis er umkippte.

Er wachte nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, mit brummendem Schädel und seinem ersten Kater seit Jahrhunderten in einer dunklen Zelle auf. Er hatte nicht mehr gewusst, wie grausam so ein Kater sein kann.

Er rieb sich am Kopf und stand auf und sah sich um.

Der Kerker. Natürlich. Als er 153 Jahre alt gewesen war und seinen ersten und, bis zur letzten Nacht, auch einzigen Rausch gehabt hatte, hatte sein Vater ihn auch in den Kerker geworfen um ihm ein schönes Aufwachen zu bereiten. Damals hatte er erst Mal einen totalen Schreck bekommen und sich danach wahnsinnig geärgert über sich, dass er sich so hatte reinlegen lassen, während nebenan zwei Wachen zusammen mit seinen beiden jüngeren Brüdern und seinem Vater gestanden und sich über ihn totgelacht hatten...

Für wie dämlich hielten die ihn eigentlich? Eigentlich sollten sie wissen, dass es unklug ist, denselben Trick zweimal anzuwenden, auch nicht nach zwei Jahrtausenden...

Die Zellentür war verschlossen.

Doch er hatte in den letzten hundert Jahren reichlich dazugelernt. Er suchte den Boden ab. Na also! Es fand sich immer irgendein Nagel oder spitzer, länglicher Steinsplitter.

Er steckte den Stein in das große Schloss und ruckelte hin und her. Den Trick hatte er von Gimli. Das uralte Schloss sprang bald auf und Legolas huschte leise wie eine Katze auf den von Fackeln dämmrig beleuchteten Gang hinaus. Er hielt inne und lauschte. War da nicht ein Geräusch gewesen? Nein, nur eine Maus. Er ging weiter. Er kannte sich zum Glück noch von seiner Jugend her im Kerker und dem Schloss aus. Damals hatte er immer mit seien Brüdern und einigen Söhnen von Wächtern hier Verstecken gespielt. Er ging schnell die feuchten Gänge entlang und erreichte bald die Treppe, die zum überirdischen Teil des Schlosses führte.

Der König aß gerade mit den höher gestellten Untertanen und Gimli, wie der nun leicht ärgerliche Legolas hören konnte, zu Mittag.

Legolas blickte schnell zu einem kleinen Fenster hinaus und stutzte. Die Sonne stand tatsächlich schön höher als er gedacht hatte.

Er wäre am liebsten gleich in den Saal gestürmt, denn er merkte plötzlich wie hungrig er eigentlich war.

Trotzdem rannte er erst mal einige Treppen hoch in das Zimmer, in dem er normalerweise wohnte, wenn er hier war. Dort hingen noch einige Anziehsachen von ihm, denn seine alten hatte er erstens schon mehrere Monate an und zweitens stanken sie jetzt nach Moder.

Schnell hatte er sich neu eingekleidet und seine Haare einigermaßen entknotet und sich den Dreck aus dem Gesicht gewaschen. Er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, sich nicht wieder auf das frisch bezogene Bett zu werfen und zu hoffen, einfach wieder einzuschlafen. Er schüttete sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und es ging ihm etwas besser.

Dann ging er zurück zum Speisesaal.

Die Tür öffnete langsam und mit einem Quietschen. Er genoss diesen Augenblick in vollen Züge, als alle Anwesenden ihn anstarrten.

Es sah so aus, als hätte die Geschichte bereits die Runde gemacht. Er ging langsam zu seinem Platz zwischen Gimli und Fingon, seinem jüngsten Bruder. Es herrschte Totenstille. Legolas ließ sich weder anmerken, dass ihm immer noch leicht schwindlig war, noch dass sein Kopf brummte wie eine trampelnde Herde Olifanten. So wie Gimli aussah, schien es ihm so ähnlich zu gehen.

Die anderen fingen langsam wieder an zu essen und sic zu unterhalten und die Stimmung lockerte sich wieder etwas.

„Guten Morgen, Bruder!", sagte Fingon fröhlich. Er schien Legolas' Kater, den er ihm wohl doch anmerkte, ziemlich amüsant zu finden.

Legolas brummte nur unwillig und stützte seinen Kopf mit den Händen auf den Tisch.

Schließlich brachte er ein kaum hörbares „Morgen."heraus.

Gimli schien langsam wacher zu werden. Er blinzelte. Seine Augen waren leicht blutunterlaufen. Er schüttelte den Kopf wie ein nasser Hund.

„Na, Herr Zwerg, werden wir auch langsam wach?", erkundigte sich Fingon mit leisem Spott in der Stimme.

Gimli grummelte nur mürrisch vor sich hin.

„Ich glaube, mir ging es lange nicht mehr so elend...", stöhnte er.

„Wenigstens musstet ihr, nachdem man euch fand, nicht den Rest der Nacht im Kerker verbringen und dort aufwachen..."

Legolas hätte zu gerne seine guten Manieren vergessen und das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht seines Bruders gewischt. Doch er war im Moment nicht wirklich in der richtigen Verfassung.

Gimli war sofort deutlich wacher geworden.

„Kerker? Legolas? Wieso ‚fand'?", fragte er mit unüberhörbarem Interesse in der Stimme.

Fingon schien überhaupt nichts gegen diese Frage einzuwenden zu haben.

„Oh, man fand euch beide heute früh bei der ersten Morgendämmerung in einer Taverne schlafend, stockbetrunken. Ich selbst war es, der die ‚_Ehre_' hatte, meinen schnarchenden Bruder nach Hause zu tragen und auf Anweisungen unseres Vaters eine leere Kerkerzelle zu stecken."

„Unmöglich. Legolas trinkt nicht. Ich kenn ihn seit etwa 90 Jahren und nie hat er auch nur einen Schluck Alkohol zu sich genommen. Auch gestern Abend weigerte er sich strikt...", sagte Gimli überzeugt.

„Doch, ich habe getrunken. Ja, Gimli, nach so langer Zeit habe ich getrunken. Und wie...", fügte der Elb bitter hinzu, ohne einmal dabei aufzublicken oder den Kopf zu heben.

„Und ich dachte wirklich, du würdest dich niemals wieder von irgendeinem Lebewesen in Arda zu einem Schluck Wein überreden lassen, nach _jener_ Nacht. Und nun kommt ein Zwerg daher und...", sagte Fingon verschmitzt und knuffte seinen Bruder in die Seite.

Legolas knurrte unwillig und sah dann endlich auf.

„Es war nicht wegen _Gimli_, falls es dich beruhigt. Es war wegen dem _Waldläufer._"

Er schnappt sich ein Stück helles Brot und kaute darauf herum.

„Ein Waldläufer? Hier? Im Düsterwald? Aber den hätte ich doch bemerkt..."

Der arme Zwerg war nun vollkommen verwirrt.

„Ja, ein Waldläufer. Natürlich hast du ihn nicht bemerkt, dein Kopf ist auf die Tischplatte gefallen und du hast geschnarcht."

„Und wieso hast du dann angefangen zu trinken?", fragte Fingon interessiert. „Warte, lass mich raten. Er- r war... ein Bote!"

„Ja, er überbrachte mir – und Gimli, wenn dieser nüchtern gewesen wäre- eine Nachricht", seufzte Legolas. „ Eine Nachricht von Arwen aus Minas Tirith. Es- es ging um..."

Legolas sank zusammen. Wie sollte er es Gimli nur beibringen? Sein Gesicht nah einen verzweifelten Ausdruck an.

Gimli merkte das sehr genau, er kannte seinen Freund nun lange genug.

„Aragorn", flüsterte er und schluckte tief. „Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm, das spüre ich genau... Aber was ist es?"

„Er ist tot.", ,antwortete der Elb bitter. „Eldarion wurde zum König gekrönt. Doch Elessar weilt nicht länger unter den Lebenden. Er ist tot."

Gimli senkte seinen Kopf tief über seinen bis auf einige Brotkrümel leeren Teller (wie Legolas hatte er es vorgezogen, nichts zu sich zu nehmen, als ein wenig trockenes Brot)

Lange Zeit verging in Schweigen. Selbst der zuvor unbetrübte Fingon war betroffen. Er hatte Aragorn an seiner Hochzeit getroffen und ihn sofort gemocht, und er wusste, wie eng das Verhältnis der Gefährten gewesen war.

„Wann brechen wir auf?", fragte der Zwerg schließlich kaum hörbar.

„Bevor die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versinkt. Heute noch.", war Legolas' knappe Antwort.

Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen.

Es dämmerte bereits. Legolas und Gimli waren neu ausgerüstet woreden (vor allem was Legolas betraf. Gimli vertraute doch mehr auf seine etwas in die Jahre gekommene, aber von zwergischer Handarbeit gemachte Ausrüstung...)

Legolas machte Gildin , Arods Enkel und dessen zweiter Nachfolger, bereit, als sein anderer Bruder eintraf, Galadnor. Er war auf der Jagd gewesen. Der Elb jagte immer allein und zu Fuß. Er war ein Einzelgänger. Und er glich Legolas beinahe perfekt. Die beiden waren Zwillinge, nur war Legolas einige Minuten früher zur Welt gekommen.

Äußerlich mochten sich die beiden zum Verwechseln ähnlich sein, doch innerlich waren sie verschieden.

Legolas war normalerweise offen und gesellig. Galadnor war ein Einzelgänger. Manchmal wurde er tagelang nicht gesehen. Viele hielten ihn für mürrisch, doch in Wirklichkeit war es einfach so, dass er still war und sich seinen Teil dachte. Doch wenn er das Wort erhob, so hörte jeder ihm zu, denn dann hatte er etwas wirklich Wichtiges zu sagen.

Nur zu Fingon hatte er kein enges Verhältnis. Fingon war fröhlich und überschäumend, während Galadnor so ziemlich das Gegenteil von dem war. Nur Legolas verband die beiden Brüder.

Nun sah er die Freude in Galadnors Augen leuchten, als sie sich nach langen Jahren wieder erblickten, obwohl keiner ein Wort sagte.

„Du gehst.", sagte der Jüngere schließlich. „Schon nach so kurzer Zeit. Ich sehe Trauer in deinen Augen."

„Ja, ich gehe. Aragorn ist gestorben. Arwen ruft mich und Gimli nach Gondor um ihm die letzte Ehre zu erteilen."

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise, Bruder. Mögen die Valar dich begleiten.", antwortete er ernst.

„Und dich, Galadnor. Ich freue mich auf unser nächstes Treffen."

Gimli war inzwischen herbei getreten. Er rieb sich die Augen. Na nu? Er war doch nüchtern...

Aber er sah, wie zwei Legolas sich umarmten und leise auf Sindarin miteinander sprachen.

Einer von ihnen hatte ihn bemerkt und der andere richtete ebenfalls seinen Blick auf ihn.

„Das ist Gimli, mein Freund und Gefährte.", sagte Legolas. „Gimli, dass ist Galadnor, mein Bruder"

Gimli stöhnte leise auf. Wie dämlich er doch gewesen war! Zwillinge!

Er nickte Legolas Bruder höflich zu und sah ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Lächeln über dessen Gesicht gleiten.

Legolas war inzwischen aufgesessen und Gildin schnaubte ungeduldig und scharrte mit einem Huf. Gimli knurrte unwillig. Er mochte Pferde immer noch nicht, obwohl er inzwischen deren Nutzen als Transportmittel zu schätzen wusste.

Galadnor sprang bereitwillig herbei und half ihm hoch.

Gildin trabte, kaum dass er Gimlis Gewicht auf seinem Rücken spürte, freudig los. Gimli blickte zurück. Galadnor war längst wieder verschwunden.

Schon nach wenigen Tagen hatten sie die westliche Waldgrenze hinter sich (Gimli hasste diese Tage in denen sie auf der dunkel Waldstraße ritten, während Legolas die Feuchtigkeit und die vielen Augen, die überall lauerten nichts ausmachen zu schien) und gelangten schließlich zum Ufer des Anduin, des großen Stroms. Dort wanden sie sich nach Süden, um so gut es ging immer am Fluss entlang nach Süden zu reiten.

In dieser Nacht lagerten sie mit dem Rücken zu einem Buschbewachsenen Hügel, vor ihnen das Ufer. Legolas hatte ein kleines Feuer angezündet. Grillen zirpten leise im hohen Gras und der Mond ließ die an dieser Stelle glatte Oberfläche des Wassers sanft schimmern. Es war eine ruhige Nacht.

„Hm, im Westen liegt nun bald Moria.", brummte Gimli, während er sich seine Pfeife anzündete und nachdenklich auf den Fluss hinausstarrte. „Die Zwerge haben es wieder aufgebaut, weißt du. Viele unseres Volkes sind dorthin gewandert,. Sie schürfen wieder nach Mithril, weiß du..."

Gimli seufzte verträumt.

Legolas schauderte. „Und magst du mir noch so herrlich von der Pracht Morias berichten, werde ich doch nie wieder einen Fuß unter diese Berge setzten. Erinnere dich an den Schrecken, der uns dort begegnete. Erinnere dich an die Orks, den Troll, den Balrog. Und damals sagtest du ähnliches. Nein, nie mehr wieder will ich dorthin zurück."

Gimli wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzten, als er von einer scharfen Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

„Und doch werdet ihr, Herr Elb!", knurrte ein breiter Zwerg, der hinter aus dem Gebüsch kroch und eine scharfe Axt, ähnlich der Gimlis in der Hand hielt. Andere Zwerge tauchten wie aus dem Nichts auf und hielten ihr Äxte und kurzen Schwerter an die Hälse der beiden Freunde. Legolas wusste, dass es zu spät war um sich zu wehren. Er verfluchte sich. Er hatte sich von _Zwergen_ überrumpeln lassen! Er, ein Elb! Er konnte nur inständig die Vala anflehen, dass niemand das je erfahren würde...

„Ein Elb, und ein Zwerg, so so...", flüsterte der erste, der offensichtlich der Hauptmann der grimmig blickenden Zwerge war.

„Ihr seid unsere Gefangenen.". Dann rief er ein paar Worte auf Zwergisch, die er nicht verstand, deren Sinn e aber wohl durchschaute, als Gimli tödliche Blicke verschoss und einige Soldaten herbei eilten, um sie zu knebeln und zu fesseln.

Sein Freund zappelte verzweifelt und versuchte anscheinend mit den Fremden zu reden, was aber durch den Knebel unmöglich gemacht wurde.

Legolas versuchte es ebenfalls. Er rief ihnen in der Gemeinsprache zu, wer sie waren und das sie in friedlicher Absicht hier waren, doch die Zwerge schien das nicht zu kümmern. Im Inneren verfluchte Legolas alle Zwerge auf dieser Welt.

Schließlich schien der Hauptmann genug zu haben und Legolas spürte plötzlich einen dumpfen Schlag auf seinem Hinterkopf. Sein Blick verschwamm. Er sank zu Boden und Dunkelheit senkte sich um ihn...

Silberfunke

Feuerschein


End file.
